Well, This is New
by ScarlettKunai
Summary: L is depressed, Light is bored, and the Kira Case is going nowhere, fast. So what does L do when Light asks him what's wrong? Something crazy and out of character, lolz. No, not really.Songfic, written for xX-Jinx-Kaosu-Xx, as this was inspired by them


**Well, This is New…**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or this song; the idea was inspired by my iPod and a review from xX-Jinx-Kaosu-Xx.**

**A/N: I'm not much of a Manson fan, but I was listening to my iPod and trying to figure out what anime I should write about this time, and then this song came on…Lolz, I don't know where I'm going with this… But, I'm going to publish this, even though I'm really not even sure what it is… The original plan was to use this song for _Bleach _(I don't have any clue what I was going to do with it, it involved the Arrancar, especially Ulquiorra, but I don't know…)_, _but this just seemed so much more appropriate. It's past one am (homework, ugh), and I just painted my nails hot pink, and my lips are still kinda grey from my lipstick (blue today. Tomorrow will be pink). Lol. I'm getting a little too old to dress like that at school… Am I? I'm not even twenty-one yet, and I've had editors beg me for permission to publish my poetry. But they didn't wanna pay me unless their thing turned really popular, which is crap (that they wouldn't pay me right out), so NO!!! I might have an agent soon, for my stories… Okay, now I'm rambling. Here, on with the fic. Hope you enjoy!**

**THIS IS FOR xX-Jinx-Kaosu-Xx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lolz. Hey, your review gave me the idea!** **Thanks! **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Light glanced over at L. Something seemed to be bothering the detective. Not that Light had any idea what, of course. And not that he (as Kira) really cared. But as Light…he kind of did care. But then again, wouldn't you, if you were chained twenty-four/seven to someone who had been depressed for more than a week? At least the chain had been extended so that they could more around freely and not have to follow each other around the room anymore.

"Hey, Ryuzaki?"

"Un?"

"Are you okay?"

"Un."

"What?"

"Yun."

"Is that a yes?"

"Nn."

"A no?"

"Un."

"I'll take it as a no, then." Light sighed and decided to concentrate on the monitor featuring Misa in her rooms.

'_She needs a babysitter,_' Light thought, annoyed, as Misa lay flat on her back with her feet in the air to put her socks on . And then…

"It's stuck."

"What?" Light jumped and looked over at L.

"It's stuck," the detective repeated, as if those two words were the only thing in the world that should have any significance of anything else that he had ever said.

"What's stuck?" Light asked; Ryuzaki stared at him, incredulous.

"What do you mean, 'What's stuck'?!?" L yelled. Watari jumped, splashing the

coffee he had been serving, just barely missing Matsudo's lap.

"I mean just that!" Light yelled back. "What the Hell do you mean, next week? What, Matsuda?"

"Um…You mean that really don't know what Ryuzaki has been listening to on his iPod all week?"

"What? No, I don't!"

"Where's Misa?" Aizawa asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Light glanced up at the monitors. "Oh, she's in the elevator. Why, did you think that she jumped out the window that Matsuda had to or some--"

"Everything has been said before. There's nothing left to say anymore…"

Everyone turned in shock, open mouthed, to see Ryuzaki, the great L himself, spinning around in his chair…and _singing_!

"Uh…" Light and Matsuda stared at each other, trying to think of something to say.

"When it's all the same, you can ask for it by name."

The elevator doors slid open.

"Babble, babble, bitch, bitch. Rebel, rebel, party, party, sex, sex, sex, and don't forget the violence!"

Everyone, even L, looked up to see Misa giggling.

"What?" she asked. "I love Marilyn Manson!"

L grinned. "Blah, blah, blah, got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely…"

'_This is too much. They've both gone insane,'_ Light thought with a sigh.

Together, Misa and Ryuzaki sang, "Stick your stupid slogan in; Everybody sing along! Babble, babble, bitch, bitch! Rabble, rabble, party, party!"

'_Great!'_ Light thought, putting his hands in his head. '_This is almost as bad as if Ryuk had decided to start singing My Chemical Romance!' _Mentally, the sadistic young man shuddered. '_Of all the things to scare me! Kira! Afraid of singing Gods of Death! Well…Thank the Shinigami that _that _hasn't happened yet!' _**(Lolz, different fic, sorry, couldn't resist!)**

"…Sex, sex, sex and don't forget the violence! Blah, blah, blah got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely, stick your stupid slogan in, everybody sing!"

Aizawa seemed to be thinking, somewhat, along the same lines of Mogi and Light's father, Soichiro.

Aizawa held his hands over his ears, trying to drown out Ryuzaki and Misa's "screeches" so he could concentrate on his paperwork, whereas Soichiro held his hands over his eyes so that he didn't have to see Light glaring at L. Mogi held a hand over his mouth, as if he were trying hard not to laugh. **(Lolz, now we just need someone for "Have No Fun"!!!)**

Ryuzaki stopped spinning in his chair just long enough to stand up in the seat; he pushed off from the desk and went rolling quickly across the room.

"Are you mother fuckers ready for the new shit?" he yelled, "Stand up and admit! Tomorrow's never comin'! This is the new shit! Stand up and admit! Do we get it?"

"NO!" Misa yelled.

"Do we want it?"

"Yeah!"

"This is the new shit!" L yelled, pulling on a headset and turning on the mic so that his voice filled the entire building. "Stand up and admit!"

Matsuda stared.

"Babble, babble, bitch, bitch!"

"I've never heard Ryuzaki swear before," he whispered to Light.

"We've never heard him _sing_ before," Light snapped. "Or talk about anything other than the Kira Case."

"Oh. Right."

"Rebel, rebel, party, party! Sex, sex, sex!"

"Since when does Ryuzaki even think about the word 'sex'?" Aizawa groaned.

"And don't forget the violence! Blah, blah, blah! Got your lovey-dovey, sad-and-lonely, stick your stupid slogan in, EVERYBODY SING ALONG!" Ryuzaki yelled.

"Everything has been said before!" Misa sang along, "There's nothing left to say anymore. When it's all the same, you can ask for it by name!"

"Are you mother-fuckers ready for the new shit?" L cried into the headset. "Stand up and admit! Tomorrow's never coming; this is the new shit! Stand up and admit!"

L suddenly stopped singing.

"Why the hell aren't you guys singing?" he demanded.

"Uh…" Matsuda shrugged; Ryuzaki scowled before turning away and jumping off of his chair.

"Sing with me!" Ryuzaki demanded, jumping up onto the couch. "Do we get it?"

"No," Mogi and Aizawa groaned.

L glared at them but continued.

"Do we want it?"

"Yeah!" Misa and Matsuda cried. Ryuzaki grinned; Light began to bang his head on the desk.

"This is the new shit! Stand up and admit!" Ryuzaki yelled, jumping down from the couch and running to Light; he pulled him up to stand; the youth groaned.

"No, I don't want to--"

L interrupted Light by putting his head set on him; L took the headset that Light had left on the desk and turned it on.

"Sing with me, Light!" the detective demanded.

Light groaned but obeyed.  
"And now it's 'you know who.' 'I got the you know what.' I stick it you 'know where.' You know why, you don't care…"

Misa cheered.

"Yay! Go Light! I love you!"

Light rolled his eyes; L began to sing with him.

"And now it's 'you know who.' I got the 'you know what.' I stick it 'you know where.' You know why, you don't care."

L stopped singing and jumped onto his chair again, before spinning across the room.

"Babble, babble, bitch, bitch! Rebel, rebel, party party!" the detective yelled. "Light! Sing it with me! Sex, sex, sex and--"

"Don't forget the violence!" Misa yelled. "Blah, blah, blah, got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely, stick your stupid slogan in--"

"EVERYBODY SING!" Matsuda yelled, making Ryuzaki cheer.

"Are you mother-fuckers ready for the new shit?" L, Light, Matsuda, and Misa sang. "Stand up and admit!"

"Tomorrow's never coming!" Matsuda cried.

"This is the new shit!" Light and Misa sang together.

"Stand up and admit!" L yelled. "Do we get it?"

"No!" Matsuda, Misa, and Light yelled.

"Do we want it?"

"Yeah!"

"Stand up and admit!" L cried. "So! Let us entertain you! Let us entertain you!"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, everybody sing along!" all four cried.

"Mmn!" Light let out a surprised grunt as Misa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him--hard. He was so surprised he kissed her back.

"Yay! Arigato, Ryuzaki!" Misa yelled, throwing her arms around him and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"For what?" the detective asked, completely bewildered.

"You got Light to sing!" Misa said, wrapping her arms back around Light's waist and reaching back up to kiss his neck.

Mentally, Light groaned.

"If I go make out with you, will you stop kissing me in front of everyone?" he hissed in her ear; Misa's eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Um, Misa and I are going to go look up some stuff in the magazines, maybe we'll find a new lead on Kira," Light said. "Ryuzaki?"

"Right," the detective nodded. "Watari?"

"Hai." Watari nodded and unlocked Light's cuff, allowing him to follow Misa into the elevator (they two had found a place where the cameras and microphones couldn't spy on them, where Light could think and Misa could fawn over him). L and Light had come to a new agreement; he could be "alone" with Misa, without being cuffed to L.

L leaned back in his chair with a sigh. The song was finally gone from his head. He closed his eyes and began to hum.

Soichiro, Mogi, and Aizawa glanced at each other gloomily. It seemed as though Ryuzaki would singing "Alumina" next…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Yeah, this story was completely pointless, out of character, and, I think, amusing. Lolz. I liked it. I had fun writing it.**

**Thanks again, xX-Jinx-Kaosu-Xx, for the inspiring review for "Boredom" (songfic mentioned in the story, lolz)!**

**Review!!**


End file.
